fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aojiro Bonez
|kanji=青白瑠璃 or Blue-White Hawk of the Lapis Lazuli |romanji= Ruri Aojiro |alias= Young Devil's Bane |race= Demon-Human Hybrid |birthdate= October 19th |gender= Female |age= Pre-Timeskip: 16-17 Post-Timeskip: 23-24 |height= 167 cm |weight= 54 kg |eyes= Wolf Grey or Blue or Black |hair= black |blood type= AB |guild mark= hip |unusual features= Kaleidoscope Eyes |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Northern Light |occupation= |previous occupation= Mage S-Class Mage |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= Katsuki Naruko (Occasionally) |base of operations= Fiore |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= One Unnamed Brother |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Storm Devil Slayer Magic Ice Storm Devil Mode Devil Synchronization Sealing Magic Transformation Magic |weapons= Staff |image gallery= }} Aojiro Ruri (青白瑠璃, Ruri Aojiro) is a young mage within the independent guild of Northern Light. She is the possessor of a Lost Magic known as Storm Devil Slayer Magic, which she has learned to use in a rather proficient manner, bellying her young age. It is for this reason that she has earned the alias Young Devil's Bane, signifying both her young age and the remarkable progress she has made in mastering her lost magic. Part of Aojiro's ambition is to someday attain the rank of S-Class Mage, before eventually becoming the guildmaster of the place she calls home. Her first objective is later realized as she defeats Shart Vandal in a 1 on 1 for the final test of S-Class Trial, officially becoming an S-Class Mage of her beloved guild. However, with the meeting between Aojiro and Tartaros's demons, this would come to a screeching halt. The valuable information she would attain from this meeting would change the course of Aojiro's life and her plans, though she didn't see it at the time... Appearance As of currently, Aojiro appears as a 16-17 year old girl, with a reasonably developed figure, including that of a moderate bust. She chooses to wear her long, with the ends reaching the middle portion of her back. She tends to wear a red scarf around her neck even in warm weather, stating that the scarf has great sentimental value. It has been inferred that it was either a gift or a personal item of her mother's though Aojiro neither confirms or denies such a fact. To go with the scarf she wears a soft brown jacket and a white blouse underneath, though recently she has changed that the garments underneath the jacket to a shirt and jeans for greater versatility. The most distinctive feature of a pleasant yet simple face is her eyes, which are kaleidoscope in nature. Depending on what she wears and her emotions, they can range anywhere from a forbidding coal black to an ocean blue, with a wolf grey coloration falling in between. Thus no one knows the true color of her eyes. It is noted that her appearance has changed little from when she was younger, minus her height and her face, which was significantly more childlike. At that point it was revealed she still possessed a red scarf, though whether or not they are the same red scarf is anyone's guess. In particular however. As a child however, it is also noted that she had brighter disposition, shown smiling and bantering with her older and younger siblings as well as her parents. One additional difference was that she preferred to walk barefoot, much to the chagrin of her parents, who often had to pull out splinters from her feet because of Aojiro's carelessness. One other distinguishing feature was shorter hair, for practicality purposes as the climate where her family lived was considerably warm. Personality Cool, calm, collected and confident. Those are the four Cs attributed to be the pillars of Aojiro's underlying personality, particularly what her guildmates see on a daily basis. As one of two coolheads in the entire guild, her and Ottori have been unofficially dubbed the Cool Duo, considering they are primarily responsible for keeping the peace between the far more rowdy guildmates. Aojiro is one to approach problems in an allegoric manner, seeking double meanings and Catch22s among other abstract knowledge. Many have noted that she has a keen calculative and analytical mind, with Aojiro herself admitting that she likes difficult problems that challenge her perception and per-conceived notions. She has been known to approach the nature of her signature magic in this way, seeing it as a puzzle that must be systematically studied and fine tuned. Thus one of her favorite habits is to train using her primary magic, seeing it as a means of growing and closing the gap between her present self and her ultimate objective; Guildmaster. In terms of social aspects, Aojiro rarely interacts with other members of the guild outside of settling disputes, preferring the solitude of her own thoughts to the loud banter of her guildmates. The same goes for most activities, as she sees most of her guildmates as troublesome and noisy, which prevent her from solving the problems that she has witnessed in other parts of Fiore. Some of the older members of the guild suggest that this solitary almost lone wolf mentality stems from a tragic event in the past, though Aojiro herself suggests it is a dominant trait born of her deep thinking demeanor. It is unsure who is correct in this regard, though the guildmaster suggests that is possibly both, with Aojiro's deep thinking ways be the result of a tragic event that mentally scarred her. It is implied that this event is most likely correlated with the death of Aojiro's parents, if not being one and the same. While no one knows what truly happened to them, it is shown that Aojiro remains resolutely protective of her one brother, the only survivor of that fateful night. Despite being one of the youngest members of her guild Aojiro retains absolute confidence in her abilities, and continuously hones them in order for her to remain resolute when it comes to their strength. It is stated that she plans on using these finely tuned abilities and her unflappable confidence to finally enact revenge upon the destroyer of her previous life. However, she aims to not let this thirst for revenge consume her, knowing that such a thing could lead her to become the very thing she seeks to destroy. It is noted that Aojiro's protective nature extends to her guild, seeing them as a family of sorts after most of hers was eliminated. It has been shown that she deals with threats to the guild personally, reacting before even the Guildmaster can do so, something that at times can exasperate the former. To be precise, Aojiro at one point in her career at the guild decimated a rival guild that sought to destroy Northern Light, something that earned her the survivors' everlasting loathing. When interacting with Sub-Zero and Naaza however, Aojiro has shown a bit of a cunning side as well as a relatively sharp wit, engaging in verbal warfare with the former and holding her own. She has also shown to be slightly manipulative, easily adopting another persona despite retaining her same appearance. In the case of their meeting, it was that of a more naive and innocent yet ultimately helpful persona. Put simply, it was that of a young girl who had been sheltered for the duration of her life. As she went to make her leave, Aojiro also showed a sense of humor, joking about Sub-Zero being rather old and needing to rest of, something that gained her a snicker from the man. Whether this is apart of her original personality or just a consequence of the fabricated one is unknown however, though the RP hinted at the former. She is also shown crying in the rp, though this is assumed to be the cause of suppressed emotions making their way to the surface. Interestingly enough, it fit wonderful this facade, though Aojiro state that this was by design. However, with the defeat of the demon responsible for her family's death finally completed, Aojiro lapsed into a new, darker mentality. Something within her stirred at the satisfaction that came with annihilating the Etherious (which she would later find out was Sub-Zero's father whom she met earlier that day). Part of it could be blamed on her sudden awakening of Devil Synchronization after being pushed to the brink by the demon's masterful usage of Airspace and Gravity, but those who met her afterwards knew it had to be something more than that. A portion of her soul and person seemed fundamentally changed, for the worse. Maybe it was her presence, which felt like the moment before the outbreak of a earth shaping storm. Or maybe it was how cold Aojiro was until the word demon was mentioned, bringing forth a layer of excitement that felt inherently chaotic. One could say it was the Bonez legacy finally manifesting itself within her after years of careful conscious and unconscious suppression. Either way, killing demons and decimating dark guilds became her pastime as Aojiro severed all ties with her former guild, preferring to hunt down demons instead. For those who had lived long enough, it was clear she showcased shades of human Acnologia's personality. This equated to wanton destruction of all demon's she crossed paths with, friends or foe alike. With each kill, her slayer magic grew stronger, and this mentality was further cemented, concerning the likes of both dark and legal guilds, who considered her a wild card at best. While retaining her cool and collected demeanor within the heat of battle, Aojiro's new developed warrior mentality would arise now and again, particularly when facing strong opponents. To signify her new chaotic persona, and her abandonment of the guild she called home, Aojiro gained two new epithets; Fallen Angel and Susanoo. The latter she grew into quickly as Aojiro continued to refine and empower her slayer abilities with each demon she killed... Magic & Abilities Atmokinesis: Stemming from exceptional proficiency in her personal lost magic, Aojiro gained a powerful attribute known as Atmokinesis. Namely, it allows her to manipulate and dispel pre-existing storms and storm-like conditions with relative ease. She has shown the ability to control a vast variety of storm types, such as the conditions necessary for tornadoes, hurricanes, dust storms, blizzards among others. It is said that the manifestation and linking of the magic within her then created a link to external sources that matched the magic's elemental type, particularly the broad definition of storms. As such, it has been shown that storm-like conditions can be manifested when she loses control of her emotions, though this inefficient use has been shown to drain her of magic power. Therefore, in order to protect her guild and other inhabitants, Aojiro keeps a tight leash on her emotions until her control with this aspect of her ability improves. Weather Resistance: As expected of a proficient user of storm variation, Aojiro is capable of shrugging off weather phenomenons, in particular those of the elemental variety. This encompasses wind, lightning and water, along with consequential effects such as temperature and heat. She has been shown to easily deflect and reverse the Lightning Magic of her fellow guildmate Ottori for example. Storm Devil Slayer Magic (嵐滅悪魔法, Ran Metsuaku Mahō): A rare form of magic that allows Aojiro to manipulate, create, and control storms/weather for the purpose of slaying demons. As with most slayer magics, Aojiro can consume external sources of her elemental magic in order to replenish her strength and magical power. In this case, that would mean the consumption of actual storms and/or storm magic such as other storm slayer magic. Aojiro has shown a rather pronounced resistance to storm magic being used against her, either escaping unscathed or consuming it entirely. Because storms themselves are rather an abstract thing to control, Aojiro's formulation of the magic around her person usually takes place in the form of a cloak that is made of storm clouds, which she can then use to create a variety of weather phenomenon in the local region. Perhaps the most prominent example of her increased mastery of this magic comes in the form of atmokinesis. Through this she can create storms and various weather situations with a snap of her fingers, allowing her to take on hoards of mages or demons with relative ease. In particular this is one of her magic's greatest strengths; its ability to change scope and size of the area impacted with exceptional speed. Another attribute of Aojiro's particular brand of devil slaying magic is that she can imbue stagnant particles with enough energy to produce powerful lightning bursts or powerful rainstorms that overwhelm opponents. It is said that she is capable of subjecting an entire village or guild to her weather whims, having devastated other guilds in the past that threatened the Northern Light. It has been noted that when using this magic, the area around Aojiro begins to pop and crackle, with people receiving a electric shock or the stinging sensation of sharpened wind. *'Storm Devil's Rage': A basic spell that is equivalent to the bellow of a God Slayer or the roar of a dragon slayer. After inhaling, Aojiro releases a large concentrated blast of storm energy in the form of thunderstorm clouds from her mouth, directing to the area of her choosing. The act itself packs potent punching and carving power, sending the target flying, as well as potentially causing internal nerve and bone damage from the water pressure and electromagnetic currents produced by the attack. It also wreaks havoc on the area around it, causing tremendous damage to any nearby constructs or vegetation. The attack can also have the unintended side effect of producing storm-like conditions for Aojiro to manipulate, depending on the scope of the original attack of course. If necessary, Aojiro can make use of Atmokinesis of the residual storm magic for another attack, effectively recycling the storm while allowing her to be more efficient with her magic abilities. Storm Devil's Fury: Is a basic yet ultimately potent spell that is used by Aojiro. Noting the flexibility and versatility of Lightning Magic for a variety of purposes, Aojiro decided to adapt her storm magic for a similar purpose. Like the parent magic and the inspiration, this technique is used mainly for its effectiveness in a variety of situations, in particular compressing the storm energy into a variety of shapes and weapons for melee and hand to hand combat. The most common forms that Aojiro uses when activating this spell are blasts, beams, and missiles, though she has occasionally utilized a massive sword variant to lay waste to the land below. The beam version is a concentrated version that Aojiro releases from one a couple of fingers or one hand at the opponent. It is known that possesses high electrical energy and cutting power, having the capability to slice through metal objects and individuals because of its compressed and concentrated form. The blast type requires the opening of one palm, before releasing a wave of energy at the opponent, overwhelming them with both the attack's speed and potency. Unlike the beam version, the blast possesses significantly less cutting power due to being in an uncompressed state, however it gains the ability to target a wider array of opponents. Lastly, the missile variation is in actuality multiple beams being shot by the user at the target, however, unlike the beam and blast format, these can be remotely controlled in a way that resembles heat seeking missiles, hence their missile designation. *'Storm Devil's Lightning Missile': A sub spell of Storm Devil's Fury, this version utilizes a multi beam format created from a singular magic seal. Depending on the situation at hand, Aojiro can produce anywhere from a couple beams to several hundred. The most useful portion of the attack is its remote control mechanism. In other words, she can guide the individual beams like missiles to the target, decreasing their ability to evade significantly. Once hit, the opponent will most likely receive a powerful shock, though the concentration of this particular spell endows Aojiro the ability to blow through their body entirely, leaving a rather prominent hole at the spot where the beam passed through. *'Storm Devil's Thunder Bazooka': A much more potent version of the beam spell, it fires a blast of super condensed lightning and atom particles at the target. This considered the strongest variation of the parent spell, easily able to bisect or decapitate an unsuspecting individual. The vibration frequency of the spell is set to such a level that its penetrative force is sufficient for carving through metal structures and magic that manipulate metal. In addition, it possesses enough firepower to easily overwhelm a person's nervous and cardiovascular system, shutting down the body from within while leaving burns on the external portions. *'Devil Slayer's Secret Art': **'Blooming Tempest: Emptying of the Reservoir': One of Aojiro's more advanced spells, it allows her to completely nullify other elemental magic through the use of devil slayer abilities. It's potency is sufficient enough to prevent other elemental slayers, such as dragon slayers, god slayers, and even phoenix slayers from using their abilities. In particular, it revolves around disrupting the conditions necessary between a user and the surrounding environment, preventing them from utilizing their magic effectively, if at all. Aojiro's magic power has shown to be sufficient enough to allow this magic to effect and entire battlefield, though it is unknown if she can extend beyond that. She has also shown to have mastered it to a point where she is capable of distinguishing between allies and foes. **'Blooming Tempest: Shifting Directions': Another support spell, this ability makes use of Aojiro's inherent Atmokinesis. Once activated, Aojiro is able to reverse the direction of other elemental magic, particularly storm, wind, air, lightning and water magic. In other words, she gains a limited control of the opponent's elemental magic. This in turn allows her to dispel their attacks as they come and redirect them to the opponent or the opponent's allies. She also can infuse her own magical power into the reversed attack, increasing its potency, allowing her to make a true two-fold counter to the target... **'Blooming Tempest: Dapples of Will': This is one of Aojiro's advanced support spells that she keeps in a near constant state of activation. It was designed by her to specifically counteract the effects of illusion magic and telepathy, by delving into one of the elemental portions of a storm; lightning or this case electricity. Having express knowledge of nervous system and the brain, both of which require electric signals in order to communicate messages and function within her body, Aojiro makes use of this spell to disrupt the electric signals that lie within her brain, effectively dispelling illusions and telepathic commands that could exist within it. To an extent, Aojiro is manipulating an elemental portion of the slayer magic that resides in her body in order to achieve this jamming or disrupting effect. Thus those who rely on this form of combat quickly find that it becomes useless when facing her. Devil Synchronization(鬼化内, Debiru Shinku): *'True Blooming Tempest: All Encompassing Wrath': Sealing Magic: Transformation Magic (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: As a result of her skillset and a surplus of hand to hand combatants within her guild, Aojiro has steadily developed the ability to exchange blows with various other hand to hand combatants, proving capable of blocking swords and other weapons with just her hands and/or feet. She has also shown the ability to seamless switch between using swords and hand to hand combat while in the heat of battle, or substituting one for another. She has also been shown to have knocked out Ritoku when the latter was using High Speed with a single well placed kick. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Befitting her slim figure, Aojiro is in possession of a rather potent abundance of natural speed, allowing her to keep up with opponents using enhancement caster or holder magic such as High Speed. Her natural agility and reflexes also allowed her to dodge a point blank Dropkick of the Sky God, with Ritoku noting that she was the first person to do so. She was also able to dodge the large scale Grand Chariot of the Second Guildmaster despite some of her guildmates attaining serious damage during the training exercise. It is stated that she is possibly the fastest in the guild after Ritoku. Trivia *Aojiro's appearance is based off of Mikasa Ackerman from the series Attack on Titan. *Aojiro has immense respect for and ultimately hopes to emulate Erza Scarlet, a powerful S-Class Mage and the Seventh Guildmaster from Ishgar's strongest guild; Fairy Tail. Aojiro's stats are: